Otogakure Police Force
The Land of Sound's first line of defense is the Police force of Otogakure. These ninja are all highly qualified and skilled members of Otogakure, each one powerful in their own right. Upon joining the police force they had decided to leave their old lives behind, which meant taking on code names in as a way to symbolize their new life. Together, they create a formidable defensive force with the protection of their country and its inhabitants as their primary concern. They also stand guard at the village gates often, to make their presence known to the villagers and to get to know the locals better. Most of the members of the Otogakure Police Force have also underwent, and survived, the operation for Synthetic Sage Mode. Despite already being quite capable fighters before the operation, this gives them an extra boost when necessary. Pluton The 29 year old Pluton is the broadest member of the police force and is the strongest physically. He is a highly dedicated member who spends all of his off time either training, eating, or sleeping. Though he must eat a lot of meat to maintain his strength, he does have a weakness for sweet things. His personality is quite blunt and he prefers to solve most of his problems psychically, which is how he became known as the 'Bouncer of Otogakure' from its local residents. Despite this fierce appearance, he is actually a very relaxed person and enjoys the company of others. But because of both his looks and speech, most people outside of t''' he police force are too terrified to even talk to him. Though very skilled in Taijutsu, he is also quite adept in ninjutsu too. His primary element is Doton while his secondary element is Fūton. He knows that many ninja tend to look down on those who practice taijutsu, but he has taught a lesson to quite a few through the use of his secret taijutsu style. To put that extra 'oomph' behind his punches and also act as a defensive measure, he wields the Mirror Shell on one hand and a weighted knuckle glove on the other. He also is a user of Synthetic Sage Mode. '''Elements: Primary - Secondary- Sage Base: [[wikipedia:Odontodactylus scyllarus|''Odontodactylus Scyllarus (Mantis Shrimp)]] -- When in this form, Pluton gains several benefits as well as undergoes physical changes. His skin hardens and becomes tougher as he gains an exoskeleton, with an extremely tough shell concentrated on his forearms and fists. While in sage mode, this crustacean base even allows him to also grow back any limbs that are lost much like real crustaceans. His arms, shoulders, and fists all become extremely powerful as his punches can be fired off at speeds proportional to the Mantis Shrimp's punches; this makes his fists an extremely dangerous while also blindingly fast. His eyes also become much more keen, allowing him to move both eyes independently while being able to see many more types of light than the human eye allows. On his brow, two short feelers extending upwards allow him to detect subtle changes in wind and water movement. And, just like his animal base, he is able to breathe and move just as dangerously below water as he can above water. When in Synthetic Sage Mode, Pluton is a destructive powerhouse of a boxer that no one should hope to get in the ring with. Slizard At 24, Slizard is the youngest member of the Otogakure Police Force. But his youth should not be considered a sign of inexperience as he had been fighting for survival for most of his life. The first thing people tend to notice with him is his pale skin, war paint, and bandana which he considers his treasure. He has a bit of a pessimistic and sadistic attitude, which can be evident when he battles. He also enjoys smoking cigars and can rarely be seen without one, even smoking them during a battle to utilize smoke-based wind jutsu. He always carries his glaive around with him either strapped to his back or in his hands to always be at the ready. While not too skilled at Taijutsu, he has a wide variety of jutsu and tricks up his sleeve with a primary element of Fūton and a secondary of Katon. He also is a user of Synthetic Sage Mode. '''Elements:' Primary - Secondary- Sage Base: ''Unknown'' Bohr At 57, Bohr is the oldest member of the Otogakure Police Force. His tanned skin and golden hair are what people often notice first about him. Despite his age he is at peak physical strength and considered to be the strongest and most skilled of all members of the Police Force, though his physical strength is still second to Pluton's. His personality does not match his ability, as he is an extremely laid back person who does not like fighting. He would much rather just lay back and relax, acting only if necessary. He is also an extremely talented artist, able to sketch a perfect replica of a person in just seconds. You can tell when he has entered someone's image to the Otogakrue guest book because his are the only ones that aren't photographs, but he's allowed to do it because his drawings are photorealistic. He is also the only member of the Police Force who had elected to not undergo the surgery for Synthetic Sage Mode. Other than his pen, he uses the reflecting maul, which he also uses when he goes golfing. He is also proficient in Ink-Related jutsu with his primary element being Suiton and his secondary being raiton. Elements: Primary - Secondary- Bethe Bethe is the self-proclaimed weapon's expert of the Otogakure Police Force. During her 27 years of life, the call of the battlefield was something she always responded to. Having no weapon to call her own while growing up, she survived by scavenging the weapons of those that had fallen and finding a new one once her current weapon had broken. Fighting savagely like this is quite a stressful thing, which had caused her to take up smoking. But unlike Slizard, she prefers cigarettes and can not use smoke-related jutsu. Despite her cold and battle-hardened exterior she is a romantic who greatly loves nature. She states that her happiest moment in life was when she was gifted the 'Random' Weapon and was able to have a weapon of her own. She loves the weapon even more because every day is a new challenge and she makes sure to try and master whatever weapon she might be using that day. She prefers to primarily fight with her weapon, but can also utilize raiton jutsu as her primary element and doton as a secondary. She also is a user of Synthetic Sage Mode. Elements: Primary - Secondary- Sage Base': '[[wikipedia:Vespa mandarinia|''Vespa mandarinia (Giant Hornet) ]]'-- ''' '' When in this form, Bethe gains the benefits and physical changes associated with the Synthetic Sage mode. Her forearms in particular result in the largest change. Both of her forearms gain a shell that resembles a hornet's abdomen, complete with black and yellow banding. From these, she can create a powerful twin venomous stingers that are durable enough to defend against blades and pierce armor. They are also coated in an highly potent poison that can kill most things in just a few minutes. They can also be fired off as a short-range, armor-piercing projectile and regrow after a short time. Not only does she gain these powerful stingers, but she also gains the ferocity of the Hornet on top of her own natural ferocity. This could allow her to perform even under the most extreme circumstances or injuries if need be. She also gains three ocelli to help her distinguish differences in light and the phenomenal ability to mark targets with a scent and track them down over great distances. This scent is only detectable through the use of a specialized gland unique to giant hornets and thus would be basically undetectable to anyone else. Rossi Rossi is a 31 year old hot-blooded woman who would much rather be tinkering with scrap metal than she would be fighting. But just because she does not like fighting does not mean she's bad at it. Unlike the other members of the Police Force, she utilizes ototon through the help of various insruments. Though she is a skilled musician and has learned how to play countless instruments, her weapon of choice is the violin. She is extremely intelligent and can play beautiful, but deadly, music to her audience. Fans have been left breathless by her performances while enemies have found themselves lifeless by the end them. She's been known to amplify her music with other jutsu as well being proficient in katon with a secondary nature of fūton. To give that extra boost to her jutsu's strength, she wears the Chakra Magnifier underneath her light armored jacket. She much rather would battle her enemies from a distance, but is a user of Synthetic Sage Mode and will use it in case she has to fight close up. '''Elements: Primary - Secondary- Sage Base: ''Unknown'' Ulam Not much is known about Ulam other than the fact that he is a male and that he's very tall standing at 7 foot 7 inches. No one in the police force has ever seen beneath his helmet which makes them wonder how he eats, and some members doubt the fact that he's even human. From what the members could gather from witnessing him on the battlefield, he has survived every attack on his that would normally result in one's death. Though he does speak, no one can understand him and his voice can barely be heard beneath the helmet. This allows him to utilize jutsu in silence as no one can hear him evoke them. This is further aided by his ability to use hand signs with only one hand, as his right hand is buried within the Drill Weapon. He can often be found with Rossi, as she likes to add scrap metal to his armor. Even though she can not understand him, he does not seem to mind her company or the company of other people. He has underwent the Synthetic Sage Mode surgery, though exactly how and when is a mystery. Though he prefers to fight up close, he utilizes raiton with suiton as a secondary chakra nature. Elements: Primary - Secondary- Sage Base: ''Unknown'' Bacher Bacher is often a very quiet 28 year old who believes in the saying "Speak softly, and carry a big stick." He tends to avoid conversation, usually only saying the minimum amount of words that he needs to still get his point across and believes actions speak louder than words. Out of all the members of the Police Force, he seems to get along with Pluton the best because of their slightly similar beliefs. He's also no stranger to combat, as he had been fighting as a ninja for many years prior to joining the force. He's always seen wearing a lab coat with an extremely long collar that attaches to a shawl that drapes his shoulders. The long collar hides the lower half of his face, which was extremely disfigured during his time as a ninja and perhaps a reason why he does not speak often. So far, his fighting style is unknown but it's known that his primary element is doton and his secondary is raiton. He also is a user of Synthetic Sage Mode. Elements: Primary - Secondary- 'Sage Base: ''Electrophorus electricus (Electric Eel) '' -- When in this form, Bacher gains a multitude of abilities accompanied by a number of physical changes. The first benefit of this is the ability for his body to generate pure electricity. Unlike electricity generated from jutsu, his requires and contains no chakra, as it is natural electricity. Because of this, chakra absorbing abilities would have no effect on the electricity generated. One of the physical changes that occurs is the formation of small electroreceptors all over his body, which allow him to detect objects and to also communicate through electricity. This effectively allows him to be a human radar that can detect even extremely fine anomalies. Through these organs, he is also able to produce a powerful electro-magnetic field that can be used to shield himself as well as others from projectiles. Along with all of these benefits, he also gains the standard benefits of sage mode that include increased speed, durability, and strength. Certainly, anyone who encounters Bacher while he is in his sage mode will be find their experience quite shocking. Franck The man named Franck is known to have a poisonous personality that goes along with his poisonous ability. At 32 years old, he's lived through quite a lot and can be extremely dangerous when he wants to be. Within the Police Force he is in charge of imprisonment and interrogation, using his poisonous jutsu to dish out punishment or get answers. Because of his reputation and hostile appearance, people usually try and avoid him to keep from getting on his bad side. Despite his job, he does have a good heart and genuinely cares about the village and its people. He is almost never seen without his trademark white jacket embroidered with two poisonous dragons, which are symbolic of his ability. When in combat, he uses specially designed tonfa that are made in a way that allows him to utilize his poison. His favorite thing to drink is coffee, which he says has probably helped him out more times than he can remember due to his sporadic work schedule. He is an extremely skilled dokuton user that can utilize it in many unique ways, with a secondary nature in futon. He also is a user of Synthetic Sage Mode. Elements: Primary - Secondary- Sage Base: ''Unknown'' Category:Teams